


Spark

by minkhollow



Category: Discworld
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before escaping the School, Lofty and Tonker's relationship shifts boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a porn battle hosted by oxoniensis (on LJ), prompt of 'revelation.' It's been a while since I read Monstrous Regiment, but the girls spoke up - and so.  
> I am not Sir Terry (and HOW AWESOME IS THAT); I borrow out of love.

The first time they kiss, it's almost accidental. They're cleaning their room in the School for weekly inspection, and then they sort of fall on top of each other; Tonker's never quite sure exactly what happened, only that when they pull apart (far later than they should have), they both just sort of smile and go back to what they were doing.

But something's changed between her and Lofty, even if it's just old protective urges getting a new name. They both know it, and they both know exactly how to keep anyone else from suspecting. There's a certain irony to it, in that neither of them would have met each other to indulge such an abomination unto Nuggan if they hadn't been hauled off to the School meant to make them law-abiding young ladies.

Funny, how that works.

The second time they kiss is just after lights-out, a week later. Lofty seeks it out, this time, and Tonker... well, she has no middle gears, so she lets her hands trail up to Lofty's chest without a second thought. Fortunately, Lofty doesn't protest, only returns the favor; perhaps she was expecting that.

They move to Lofty's bed - she's got a little more straw in her mattress - as quietly as they can, not taking their hands off each other all the while. Lofty slips a hand under Tonker's top; she rucks up Lofty's skirt; they both decide their clothes are overrated a few minutes later. Tonker has to fight to keep quiet when Lofty licks at her breast. Anywhere else, she might let fly, but the walls are thin here, and she doesn't want anyone interrupting this - or the consequences of being caught.

When her hand slips between Lofty's legs, Tonker has the momentary satisfaction of knowing Lofty's working just as hard to keep quiet, before she's completely lost in the sensation herself.

They exhaust themselves in that fashion, rather pleasantly so; they've both come more than once by the time they're simply too tired to go again. Tonker slips back to her bed with more than a little regret, but being caught in the same bed at wake-up call would hardly be a good thing. Someday, she resolves, they'll have a space to themselves.

A few days later, Lofty declares she wants to see the School burn and be rid of it, as soon as possible. Tonker smiles, and they start saving supplies whenever they have the chance.


End file.
